


Princess Haru

by yokainomiko



Series: Too Many Women [6]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Female Guardians, Gen, I feel like Haru needs his own warning, Male Haru, Possessive Behavior, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7642834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokainomiko/pseuds/yokainomiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru knows he is a princess and soon he will punish all who mess with his ideals! Daily Life Arc intro of male!Haru</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princess Haru

**Author's Note:**

> There are crazy POV changes in this. I thought about scrapping it but fanfic doesn't _have_ to be a literary masterpiece.
> 
> Also, Haru's thoughts are not my own. He just wound up that way.
> 
> Gah! So many typos! Typing with my bluetooth keyboard may be convenient, but geez.

Haru is a princess. He doesn't care if you think otherwise. He knows that he is much too cute to be a prince. His classmates tell him so. Since the majority agrees, Haru happily creates feminine outfits to give himself the appearance of a flat, but not nonexistent, bust and a curvy figure he doesn't really have.

Just because Haru is a princess doesn't mean he wants to be a woman. Haru just knows that in the right outfit he can seduce any guy he wants. Besides, most men like girlish figures.

He's glad not to be bogged down with the hideous fat that women have. No, he's definitely a male seeking companionship from a male. Girls are gross.

There's an absolutely precious baby that Haru likes to peek at. (A baby boy of course. Even as innocent babies, boys are cuter).

The absolute darling is usually accompanied by a girlish boy, a boyish girl, and a girly girl.

The boyish girl offends Haru greatly: how dare she attempt to lure away men deserving of other men?

The girlish boy is discounted. Haru is girlish enough for him _and_ his future husband.

But the baby boy is so precious! He has excellent tastes in costumes and it's obvious that everything he wears is tailor-fit.

He is Haru's dream baby come true.

Sure, he planned to find his ideal man before his ideal child, but Haru will worry about that after he claims the little cutie.

\------

One day, Haru notices the baby alone. Such a thing is horribly irresponsible. He knew boyish girls weren't to be trusted!

Anyway, Haru also knows that evil people do bad things to innocent pure babies and so he will be this baby's Champion of Justice!

He rushes up to the child.

"Hello there adorable baby!" Haru coos. "Why are you all alone without anyone to protect you?"

There is a sharp menacing spark in Reborn's eyes that Haru mistakes as a twinkle of innocence.

"Chaossu! Leon will protect me." Reborn tilts his head to show Leon lounging on his fedora.

"Hm? And how will this fellow keep you safe?"

Reborn smirks, "Like this." He holds out his hand and Leon melts into it before turning into a slingshot. "Pow!" Reborn teases as he lightly shoots a stone into Haru's face.

Haru giggles daintily and quickly covers his mouth to stifle further noise. "I see, and what will you do if you can't use that?"

"Well, then," Reborn starts. Leon transforms as he continues, "I'll just shoot to kill. Easier to snuff out a life than to shoot to incapacitate."

Before Haru can say anything, Reborn drops the Leon gun. Instinctively Haru catches it.

He lets out a horrified gasp. "This weight! This a real gun!"

"Si, signora."

"I am a signore, than you very much," Haru snaps back. He pauses to evaluate the situation and throws the gun into a random backyard. "Did your sister give you this? That horrible boyish girl?"

Reborn frowns at the poor treatment of his partner. "I live with Dame-Tsuna."

"Dame-Tsuna?" The name sounds familiar but- He imagines a shadowy male figure when he hears it. That must mean... "The girlish boy?"

Reborn eyes Haru's indecently short skirt that keeps offering flashes of panties with Haru's gestures. "Sure, the girlish boy."

Rage passionately runs through Haru's veins. "There is a girlish boy out there giving other girlish boys a bad name? And he endangers the precious future of humanity as well?"

Haru grabs onto the fence he found Reborn walking on and it cracks. "Bring him to me," he snarls.

\------

Reborn can't resist complicating Tsuna's life and polishes his retrieved Leon gun as he contemplates the bizarrely sexist crossdresser.

"Reborn?" Tsuna asks after school. "Why are we going this way? This isn't the way we usually go."

Takiko laughs, "The longer path means we get to spend more time together~! <3"

Tsuna doesn't hear it, but Hanako notices the flirty tone in Takiko's voice. "Shut it! I'm sure Reborn is just varying our path to better protect the Tenth. Repetition breeds complacency."

"Huh?" Takiko and Tsuna say in unison.

"Erm, Gokudera-kun? What's comp-latently?"

"Tenth! It means--"

"Stop there harbingers of darkness!" A feminine but male voice cuts off the budding explanation.

Haru can wait no longer. The trio of evil is right in his grasp. He'll make them regret corrupting such a cute little boy!

"A what of darkness?" Tsuna asks.

How dare the girlish boy interrupt his speech! "Just shut up, you pervert!" Haru shouts back.

"The fuck?" Hanako screeches. "The Tenth is a perfect gentleman. How dare you say otherwise?"

"Gokudera-kun, I wouldn't say--"

"Do you have any proof?" Takiko coldly asks. "Are you trying to claim that Tsuna forced himself on you?" She breathes deeply and smiles. "I'm sure you're aware that there are girls willing to do anything for him."

"What? No, there aren't!" Tsuna protests.

"Whatever!" Haru interjects. "Anyone who corrupts youths is a pervert! And so, Dame-Tsuna! I find you guilty!"

Haru reveals himself to the villains. He wears modded samurai armor with the lower flaps cut and sewn into a skirt. Haru struggled to find the perfect functional cute outfit to smite evil with but he did it! Haru knows that he is an adorable being poised for destruction and seduction.

It's the first time Haru really gets a chance to look at the miscreants. Before now, his focus had always been on the baby.

The girly girl looks like a typical ojousama. Haru is sure she thinks if she whines enough boys will fall over her.

The boyish girl has a more masculine haircut than Haru and a bat hangs out of her bookbag. A jock. Figures. The sheer number of boys turned away from true happiness from her malicious exploitation of their budding sexuality sickens him. Girls like her keep the good men away from those like Haru!

Finally Haru looks at the girlish boy. He has the nerve to be shorter than him! Haru is the daintiest boy of all! His classmates say so!

So what if his hair is fluffy and soft looking? Or that his eyes are like creamy delicious chocolate that Haru could lap at all day. Or that his lips look so kissable and he has a voice pefect for moaning...

"--and that's why I'm not evil and Reborn is!" Tsuna finishes.

Haru snaps out of his revelry. "Huh? You can't trick Haru, manipulator of babies!" He picks up a naginata and rushes towards him. "Your punishment is death!"

"Beat the shit out of that bitch, Tenth!" Hanako cries out.

"Huh?" Tsuna replies, "Why is he--"

Haru rushes towards Tsuna. Takiko parries quickly with her bat as Hanako tugs Tsuna to safety.

When the bat snaps at the cut formed by the blade, Haru loses balance and stumbles towards a railing.

Takiko glances at Hanako fussing over Tsuna and then calmly pushes Haru over the edge.

His screams draw attention as he falls.

"Oops," Takiko speaks. "The force of the bat breaking must have really messed with his balance! Oh well. Let's go home, Tsuna."

Hanako nods. "I can agree with that, baseball idiot."

"--e!"

They turn to leave. Tsuna pauses. "Do you guys hear something?"

Takiko smiles. "I don't hear anything important."

"--lp"

"Maybe I hear something?" Hanako muses, ever terrified of disagreeing with her beloved boss.

"--lp me!"

"Help me!" Haru tries to scream again as he struggles to stay aloft. The armor pulls him down and each time Haru breaks the surface for less and less time.

Through the water, Haru thinks he might hear a distant splash but everything turns black too quickly for him to focus.

"Sorry! I'm so sorry!" someone repeats over and over.

Haru wants to tell the voice's owner to just shut up. He has a horrible headache and he is trying to sleep on a pile of rocks, thank you very much!

"--ag!"

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna chides. "You of all people should know better to call people that!"

"I can't help it if he's a freaky alien genotype!" she protests.

Takiko laughs and swings her arm around Tsuna. Her grab conveniently pulls him away from the person in question. "It doesn't help that he was making eyes at you either!"

"Bah!" Hanako interjects. "If that fa-- freak thinks he has what it takes to be a mafia wife then he has another thing coming. It takes years of obnoxious training to be the permanent fixture on a don's arm."

Haru listens to the girly girl carefully. He most certainly is not an alien and Haru could be anyone's bride he wants.

He starts moving and Tsuna shrieks, "Are you okay?"

Haru opens his eyes after sitting up to see the baby on girly boy's shoulder and the two girls on either side of him. He looks past them and see the overhang he thought he challenged them from.

"Why is Haru down here?" he asks.

Takiko beams at him with a smile that's all teeth. "After I blocked your strike you fell over the edge."

"Haru's balance should be good enough that I didn't--"

"You fell in," Takiko insists. "How else could you have fallen into the water?"

Whatever, Haru must've been super focused on the baby.

"So then Haru washed ashore?"

"You started drowning and the Tenth saved you!" Hanako crows. "He's a much better man than you!"

Vaguely Haru remembers being held against a warm body. Against his will, he flushes. "Haru was saved like a princess?" he squeaks.

"No!" Hanako quickly protests. "No! You are not suitable! A fag like you can't dream of being the Tenth's princessa!"

A princessa? Haru likes the sound of that.

"Gokudera-kun," Tsuna skeptically asks. "do you really mean the acronym when you say--"

"Since this manly man has saved Haru," Haru interrupts yet again. "He shall be Haru's knight and Haru shall give him Haru's hand in marriage!"

After that announcement, Haru loses himself in fantasizing about all the wonderful outfits he can theme around being a princessa.

The more girly girl and boyish girl try to talk Haru out of it, the more he wants this.

Haru is so glad that he managed to snag his dream hunk and dream baby on the same day!

Life is great.

**Author's Note:**

> Haru's was supposed to get written after Ryoko's which I guess wound up happening in the end even though it was way later (like four years later) than it was supposed to be. I feel like I've been using than too often. I wonder how poor my grammar's gotten since graduating from college...
> 
> Anyway, pardon the TeamFourStar reference. I saw that in Tsuna's journal I had Gokudera call Haru a fag and I couldn't resist. I've got a male!Kurokawa fic also written up (which is crazy and totally unplanned. The story just fell out of my pen) and I'm almost ready to write chapter 2 of Speed Dating. This is shaping up to be my year of KHR ficcage.


End file.
